Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a package and a method for manufacturing thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device package and a method for manufacturing thereof.
Description of Related Art
Requirements on electronic products are becoming challenging in consumers market, and therefore devices such as CMOS image sensors (CIS) applied in those electronic products are keeping developed. Among various technologies in CISs, backside Illumination (BSI) technologies is gradually emerging and becoming a focus on CISs technologies. Traditional CISs are fabricated in frontside Illumination (FSI) technology. In FSI technology, an optical diode is fabricated in front-end-of-line (FEOL), and interconnections are fabricated in back-end-of-line (BEOL). The interconnections are disposed above the optical diode. Therefore, lights pass through the interconnections before arrive the optical diode, and therefore interferences might occur before the optical diode detects the lights. Accordingly, resolution of traditional CISs fabricated in FSI is limited. In contrast, in BSI technology, the optical diode and the interconnections are flipped upside down in a flip packaging, and therefore lights could directly arrive the optical diode without passing through the interconnections. The flip packaging could also be applied in various device packages in addition to CIS device package. Accordingly, a more reliable electronic device package and a fabrication method thereof, which is more suitable for mass production, have become one of important issues in electronics industry.